


国王游戏

by AdamYoung



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamYoung/pseuds/AdamYoung
Summary: 格差天堂背景，KING鹤房汐恩xTARGET北川玲叶
Relationships: 鶴北, 鶴房汐恩/北川玲叶
Kudos: 7





	国王游戏

part1

升入高中的第一天，北川玲叶虽然脸上毫无表现，但心里是很期待的。他是个很不擅长交际的人，但这不代表他不渴望友谊。和他不熟的人可能都觉得他很高冷，从而也就不会主动接近他，因此至今为止他还没什么朋友。  
他调整好脸上的微笑，踏进班门。向大家问好后，他随便找了个位置坐了下来。不久，随着同学们陆续到齐，班主任也如期而至。  
“大家好，今天是开学第一天，除了带大家熟悉校园的环境，我还要介绍一下我校例行的特殊活动……”  
班主任是位外表亲切的女老师，给人的第一印象还不错，但接下来她说的话越发让北川感到有些诧异。  
“我校每个班级会不定期举行一个游戏。每人要在校舍里找到一张卡片，这张卡片会决定你们的阶级，你们需要遵从自己的身份来行动……”  
老师到底在说些什么，北川完全没能理解。他悄悄环顾了一下四周同学的反应，发现大家也都和自己一样疑惑。他不明白这个游戏的意义在何，刚想向老师提出质疑，坐在他后桌的同学突然说话了。  
“我同意，应该会蛮有意思的。”这句话迎来了全班同学的一致目光。  
老师满意地点点头，示意同学们可以自由活动了。北川转过身想看看坐在他后面的这个人是不是脑子出了什么问题，但是看到他的一瞬间北川感到十分意外。他以为后桌会是个膀大腰圆的小混混。  
“怎么了？看我干嘛？”鹤房发觉前桌盯着自己看，感到有些不自在。不过他发现前桌的男生长得很好看。  
“……没什么。”虽然鹤房没想凶他，但北川还是被他的语气吓到了，默默转回身去。鹤房显然没想放过他。  
“喂，你叫什么名字？”  
“北川玲叶。”  
“我是鹤房汐恩，请多指教。”

part2

北川想到过自己会拿到TARGET，他运气一向都很差。看着班里其他同学抽到好牌雀跃的样子，他感到有些难过。他想，或许自己高中也交不到朋友了吧。TARGET是所有人欺负的对象，只要有他在其他人就能逃过一劫，没人会想接近TARGET，那样只会给自己带来麻烦。  
入学第二天，大家就开始遵从阶级行动了，北川不想让别人知道他的身份，不过这显然是不可能的。“啪”的一声，有人拍了下讲台，全班同学都看过去，那个人是鹤房。  
“接下来的日子我就是你们的KING了，请多指教。你们也报一下自己的身份吧。”拿到KING的鹤房神采奕奕，高中生活仿佛更有意思了。  
同学们被鹤房震慑住了，纷纷报出身份。queen是个漂亮的女生，Jack是个叫岩崎琉斗的男生……  
“TARGET。”北川最后一个将身份说出口。他暗暗观察同学们的表情，有的惊讶，有的窃喜，只有坐在自己旁边的北川晖向自己投来同情的目光。教室里的氛围瞬间变化，他几乎不想再在这里多待一秒。讲台上的KING先是愣了一下，随后嘴脸微微上扬，看起来心情愉悦。  
“以后请多指教了，北川君。”他的语气带着戏谑，教室里安静得令北川不敢呼吸，直到上课铃终于响起，他们的KING又坐回了自己的位置。  
接下来的两天还算平静，虽然鹤房上课时总会故意踢他的椅子或是用笔戳他的后背来吸引他的注意，还有每天都把笔记本和作业扔给北川让他帮忙写，然后叫着岩崎和其他几个高个子一起出去打球，但除此之外其他同学并没有对他做什么，除了北川晖会找自己玩。  
北川晖是愚者，虽然地位也不高，但他愿意主动和自己讲话让北川很感动。他们渐渐成了很好的朋友，中午一起吃饭，放学后晖还会帮他一起完成鹤房丢给他的作业。一切都如此和平，直到有一天打完球的鹤房回来，看到他们在教室里接吻。

part3  
已经放学有半小时了，教室里早已空无一人，北川玲叶还在纳闷今天晖怎么不等自己就走了，下一秒就被一股怪力压在了墙上。他被这个突袭吓得惊慌失措拼命想要挣脱，但对方的力气是他抵抗不了的。他双手被反钳在背后，前身贴着冰凉的墙壁，耳边突然有温热的呼吸凑近：“玲叶君。”  
这个声音他听得出来，是鹤房。“鹤房？你干什么，快放开我。”玲叶感到耳边温热的呼吸被湿润的触感替代，随后耳廓传来轻微的刺痛。  
鹤房在咬他的耳朵。意识到这一点，玲叶被吓到了，拼命的挣脱了身后的禁锢转过身来。  
“不知道我为什么咬你？对你的KING直呼其名的小惩罚。”  
北川捂着耳朵，一脸惶恐的样子，像一只惊慌的小鹿。鹤房看他这副样子十分可爱，但也令人恼火：为什么可以接受北川晖的亲近却这么抗拒自己？  
“玲叶君是喜欢男生吗？那个人可以的话，我也可以吧。”  
玲叶刚反应过来鹤房指的是什么，嘴唇就被含住了。他本能地挣扎，下巴却被钳住，他的嘴被迫张开，承受着对方猛烈的进攻，小舌被反复挑逗着，两人的津液从他的嘴角滑落。玲叶快喘不上气了，情急之下咬了鹤房的嘴唇终于挣脱了这个粗鲁的吻。  
北川望着嘴边渗血的鹤房，有点心虚，刚想说句抱歉，就感到身体腾空，自己被鹤房托着臀部抱了起来，然后他被放在了讲台上。还没明白鹤房的意图，他的校服就被扯了下来，内衬也掀到了前胸。鹤房整个人又伏了上来，坐在边沿的玲叶只得躺在讲台上，鹤房将他的两腿分开放在自己的两侧。  
玲叶本以为鹤房要对自己拳脚相加，但现在看来鹤房要做更出格的事。玲叶开始激烈地挣扎，双腿用力地踹向鹤房，却被有力的手抓住架在了肩上。狂野的吻又席卷而来，那双手放开了他的双腿，游走在他裸露的身体上，先是小腹一阵瘙痒，后来前胸又被恶意地揉捏，不一会就挺立起来。坏心眼地逗弄让他刚感到一点刺痛，随后乳头就被温暖的口腔包裹，灵活的舌头围着他胸前的凸起肆意挑逗，玲叶已经被快感冲昏了头脑，意识模糊，无力反抗地瘫软在讲台上。  
直到他的裤子被鹤房扒到小腿时，他才回想起他们现在还在教室里，而且还在做这种事。他赶忙起身想要逃走，又被鹤房一把捞回来压回讲台上。  
“别想逃，别忘了你是TARGET，你要绝对服从于我。”  
北川刚开口想说话，就感到分身被鹤房握在手里撸动，嘴里也被伸进了两根手指来回搅动，“我们还……在教室。”北川口齿不清地说着。  
“这样才刺激，不是吗？”鹤房将手指从北川嘴里拿出，摸向了他的后穴。手指抵上去的瞬间北川的身体僵住了。又是一阵剧烈的抵抗，但显然他不是鹤房的对手。两根手指无情的入侵了他的身体，未经世事的北川被后穴的异物感刺激地不知所措，下意识地抓住鹤房的臂膀。这个小动作大大满足了鹤房的征服欲，他更加用力地用手指探索着北川的体内，在按压到某个点时北川突然发出了甜蜜的声音。  
“是这里吗？”鹤房坏心地连续按压那里，北川从未体验过如此激烈的快感，半眯的双眼盈满了水汽，他咬着下唇努力不让自己发出羞耻的声音，鹤房却在此时加快了撸动的速度，然后玲叶小巧的性器射出了乳白色的精液。鹤房的手指从他的体内退了出来，玲叶以为噩梦终于结束了。  
“这么快就射了？玲叶可真色啊。”  
鹤房示意他从讲台上下来。浑身裸露的玲叶不明所以。  
“转过去趴在讲台上。”  
他觉得鹤房一定是疯了，开口呼救想要跑出教室，却被一把拦住，嘴里塞进一团手帕。他呜呜地想要出声，津液很快将手帕浸湿了。  
鹤房一定是被他的反抗激怒了。他被狠狠地压在讲台上，胸前刚刚被玩弄地肿胀的乳粒贴上冰冷的台面。腰肢被向下按着迫使他撅起屁股，像是在不知廉耻地主动求欢。炽热的温度抵上他的穴口，还没等他做好准备，鹤房就一口气进入了他的最深处。  
泪水瞬间从玲叶脸颊滑落，他觉得自己要裂开一般疼痛，嘴被堵住了只能发出呜呜的声音。而鹤房完全没注意到玲叶的痛苦，自顾自地抽插起来。玲叶的小穴很紧，把他夹的很疼，他恶趣味地在玲叶屁股上落下几巴掌，白皙的臀瓣瞬间浮起了浅红色的掌印。  
在他的反复挺动下玲叶渐渐适应了他的尺寸，他慢慢地整个拔出，穴口的嫩肉紧紧吸附着他，然后又猛地一插到底。玲叶也被剧烈的快感刺激地又射了出来，口中的津液像失控一样分泌，口中的手帕已经在滴水了。  
鹤房显然还没有满足，刚想发力，门外突然传来了说话声。  
“要不在这间教室自习吧？”是一个女声。  
玲叶身体瞬间僵硬了，无助地望向鹤房。鹤房将人拽起来走向窗边，撩起窗帘将两人挡住了。玲叶紧张地趴在窗台不敢呼吸，没想到下一秒鹤房又进入了他。随时可能被发现的担心让他的身体更加敏感，鹤房居然毫不担心地还在挺动。玲叶情不自禁地高高仰起脖颈。他正在教室里被鹤房强迫，如果被同学看到该怎么办……他紧张地快要窒息了。  
他听到门把手被拧动的声音。玲叶闭上眼觉得自己要完了。  
“教室上锁了诶，去另一间吧。”门外的女声渐渐远去了。  
“随时可能被发现让你兴奋了？”玲叶紧张的样子让鹤房觉得十分可爱。他安抚地轻吻玲叶的后脑，把他嘴里的手帕取了出来。“我把门都上锁了，叫出来吧，我想听你的声音。”  
玲叶还没来得及反驳，就迎来了鹤房的猛攻，他已经忍很久了。这次鹤房快速地进出，每次都用力地顶向他的最深处，经过刚刚从紧张到松懈的心理落差，玲叶再也忍不住声音，高亢的呻吟从口中溢出，他感觉听到自己声音的鹤房在体内又涨大了一圈。玲叶被他顶的渐渐软了腰，鹤房紧紧握着他的细腰，快速地挺动，终于，滚烫的精液射入了玲叶的体内。  
性爱过后鹤房十分愉悦，他把玲叶翻过来想吻吻他，却被玲叶用手挡住了。玲叶眼睛红红的，两颊挂着干涸的泪痕。  
“别碰我。”玲叶冷冰冰地拉开两人的距离，将衣服穿好，扶着腰头也不回地走出了教室。


End file.
